Sailor Moon Disney One shots
by Cure Spirit
Summary: Started as a one shot, now series of Sailor Moon singing Disney songs one shots. I don't own Sailor Moon or the Disney songs.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I taking a break from my other story. I got this idea from an amv. Now let's get this story started.

* * *

I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Rain.

It helps sooth the pain in Usagi's heart. Since the final battle with Beryl, the sailor scouts and Mamoru lost their memory. Now she was back into falling in to the routine of pretending to be a dumb blonde. She has always been smart, it's just that she didn't want to attract alot of attention. In the Silver Millennium, she was the eye of everyone. To uphold an image of perfection, beauty, and honor. Only Endymion saw her true self underneath it. Now, she just tries to not gain more admirers from school. She doesn't have to worry about grace due to the different amounts of gravity. But it didn't down play the huge number of fans. They just see her beauty, not what she is inside. Not that it help, her hair and skin color is turning back to what it was in the Silver Millennium. A body of a model, hair that is as silver as the moonlight, and skin as white as alabaster, it get boys drooling over her. In the rain, it help wash away all her troubles. As she enters the park, she starts to sing a song that she had heard a couple wakes ago.

* * *

Pit pat pit pat.

Mamoru was trying to get out of the rain. Luckily, he had an umberlla. Classes ran over and he missed his chance to see Usagi. Yes, he likes her. In fact, he loves her. But she deserves a prince who can give her the world on a golden platter. He would always come in second. A month ago, Usagi start to become more breathtaking. Her hair became as smooth as silk and as silver as a beam of moonlight. Her skin became as white as alabaster. He had ro physically restarant himself not to punch whenever a guy asks her in a date or gives her a love letter. As he pass by the park, he heard a beautiful voice singing so he went to check it out.

* * *

A, Usagi walks along the lake, she sings a song. The song was "Reflection" from the movie Mulan. The songs was filled with so much emotions. Moaamoru felt the sorrow and pain in her singing. As Usagi finished the song while staring at the lake, Mamoru just saw Usagi finish singing from behind a tree and it brought mysterious emotions within him. He turns towards Usagi and called her name.

"Usagi,"said a familiar voice. She turns to see Mamoru standing there with umbrella in hand.

"Mamoru. What are you doing here?"

"I hear a beautiful voice singing a lovely song. Why is it that you try to hid your talents?"

She wasn't surprised that Mamoru saw through the facade. He always saw her true self. A girl that is scared and depends on other people.

"Because I don't want to be seen as special. I want people to see the real me underneath that girl that smiles all the time,"

That answer made him feel like he heard that answer before. Then the memories hit him.

* * *

In a rose garden, Serenity had her hair down and is sitting on Endymion's lap, who is sitting on the ground next to a tree.

"Why is it that you never truly smile when you are in public?"asked Endymion while combining her hair.

"Because I want people to see the real me underneath that perfect girl,"said Serenity, facing the roses.

* * *

He came out of the memories and smiled a mysterious smile. He closes the umbrella and rips his arms around her.

"Oh Usako,"said Mamoru.

That name made Usagi stiffened and blushed a light shade of red.

"Mamo-chan,"said Usagi as Mamoru bends his head towards her ear.

"I know what you're really are. A girl who brings light to everyone she meets and who puts others first than herself. You may think you're weak, but know this. You are the strongest girl I have ever seen and the girl I love."

Then they kiss in the presence of the lake. In a hidden place, a blue rose and a white lily blooms as the sun shines on the two lovers.

* * *

This is my first one-shot. Please review and give me some advice. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! This used to only be Moonlight Reflection, but the other girls and other characters need a little attention. So this is going to be a series of one shots that include Sailor Moon and Disney. Maybe I will do other songs. Tell me in the reviews.

* * *

I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Recently, a guy has been coming to the shrine. No not just any guy. It's a guy that looks alot like Jadeite. At first she tries to avoid him. Key word _tries._

He now makes it a habit to try and get her to warm up to him. And if he is the same after a thousands of years and two life times, he won't stop until she likes.

Rei tries everything she could think of to make him leave, but he keeps on coming back.

"So is he here,"said Minako, sitting in the room they us to discus senshi business. All the girls are here except for Ami. The girls are all eating and sipping some tea. They were over to watch a movie from America. It was called _Hercules._

" No he isn't, " said Rei. She was really frustrated by his attempts to win her over.

"You know he has a name. It's is Kanja Fenikkusu," said Makoto, pouring a another cup of tea.

(It means patient phoenix.)

" I do,"replied Rei.

"Then why do you not call him by his name?"asked Usagi.

" Oh. I know,"said Minako, "you are in love with him."

" NO! I AM NOT!"screamed Rei.

Then they looked at the TV and and the part where the main characters separated and the heroine tried to convince herself she didn't love him.

"You know you are so like that girl Meg, " said Minako, pointing to the character on the screen.

Rei just huffed at the commit and started to sing to the song. Rei sang Meg's part and the rest sang the muse's part.

Now at this time, Kanja was heading up the stairs and was about to knock when he heard the girls singing.

All through the song, Rei tries to deny that she has any feelings for him. The girls continuously try to get her to admit it. As the song continues, Rei slowly remembers the times she and Jadeite shared. Just like Meg, she was just denying that she loved him. Now she was getting close to saying that she loved him.

At the end, Rei finally admit it. What they didn't know was that Kanja was listening to the girls singing. Unfortunately, he started to clap and Rei saw him. That caused her to chase him, while hitting him with a broom. She wanted to grill him, but Minako is strict about the "No hurting people with powers" rule. Last time she gave a pervert guy three degree burns, Minako made her run 50 laps around the shrine. In high heels, and not transformed. It didn't help that she got blisters from that for 5 weeks.

That lasted for 10 mintutes. Then a stray you a popped out. Rei pushed Kanja out of the way, but he hit his head on a rock. After a 15 mintute solo battle, Rei rushed to Kanja.

" Are you alright? "asked Rei.

" Well Mars,"started Kanja, who got his memories back,"Considering I died and came back, I am pretty good."

Rei was shock and was about to hit him when Kanja stopped her fists and kissed her. Well at least out loud, she won't say she is in love.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The couple stopped and saw the other girls peeking over the bushes. They shared a look and grinned evilly.

* * *

For 1 hour, the peepers was running in a fire maze. It was on made by both Kanja and Rei as punishment for peeking at them. The said couple was laughing at their friends troubles. Did I mention that it changes and had a ton of traps.

* * *

Well, that was a nice break. I made a reference to a place from a book series. Tell me in the comments section. Bye!


End file.
